1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolding and more particularly to a scaffolding which is usable in a confined area having relatively closely spaced sidewalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to work in confined areas having relatively closely spaced sidewalls. Examples of such confined areas are coke battery areas inside an oven where the fire walls must be repaired on replaced. A type of scaffolding used in present coke ovens consists of built up wooden sections. These present a fire and safety hazard in the confined areas where they are required. Another location where small width scaffolding is required is between support plates used inside of some large ships. The scaffolding is used between the plate supports in a ship to permit continuous welding of seams. A present method utilized in the ship uses support rods which are welded to the plates for supporting planks from which workmen can operate. These welded supports take time to form and must be removed before the ship is put in service.
It is desirable to have scaffolding for use in a confined area which can be quickly assembled and provides for various required work heights.